If Looks Could Kill
by TheGirlInTheBackOfClass
Summary: If looks could kill, Sakura could be a murdered;) SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

If looks could kill, Sakura could be a murderer. Her hair is a light shade of pink and falls to her lower back; her eyes are as green as the spring grass and her smile…. it is almost controlling. People cannot take their eyes off of her; she is stunning. She holds herself in a manner that's proud and confident. When I first found her, I knew she would work well in my Company.

The Company I run is strict and is very well trained for the job my clients want done. My company has many different areas in the line of work that is needed to be accomplished by my clients. Whether it is a cheating husband or wife, or an old friend that has betrayed you, I have the perfect person who has worked with your certain predicament or situation that is in need of handling. The government knows about our line of work, but does not have the skills or enough evidence to convict us for jobs we handle.

Looking clean and dressed for the occasion that her newest client has told her her job would take place, Sakura walked into my office. She wore a tight fitting black gown and her pink hair was up in a sleek bun on her head. She stopped in front of my desk.

" I'm ready for my assignment, " she said with a smile. Sakura has always been one to be up for a challenge, even if she knows this certain job will be easily completed without a struggle.

" Here," I said sliding the folder to the other side of my desk. She quickly picked it up, opened it and scanned through it.

"Easy enough, see ya in a few hours." She then turned her back to me and walked out. Sakura has always been my go-to girl; she will never disappoint me and stays loyal to my company. She was my pupil; I had trained her myself when she was very young, because I knew she would one day; like today, surpass me. I intend to pass on my company to her when I can no longer keep it going.

* * *

><p>My assignment is easy, I have done several other jobs very similar to this one, so I know I will be in and out with this one. As I walk up the stairs to the large home where the business party is being held, I adjust my dress making sure nothing is out of place. When I walk in, I start my job, looking for the man my client said was David. David is a successful businessman, but he cheats and robs people of their money; he is a liar and is very cunning. When I finally spot him, he is introducing himself to a group of other business men: talking and laughing. When I make my way over to his side, I stand and wait until he gives me his attention. When he finally notices me, he stops in mid sentence and looked to be in a daze, after a few seconds he smiles and takes my hand, bows and kisses it.<p>

" I'm sorry I do not believe we have met, I am David. What is a beautiful girl like you doing without an escort?" he said still holding my hand, he disgusted me. His fat clammy hands were massaging my small ones.

" I do not have one, I have come on business alone." Taking my hand away and slowly without him seeing, I wiped my hand on my dress.

" Well, a pretty lady like you should not not have an escort to a party like this!" He stepped in closer to me, how about I show you around a little?" David smiled at me. I let him take my hand and lead me away from the party after he excused himself from the men. I looked around to make sure anyone was watching us, and when no one was I turned my attention to where we were going and the easiest way to escape from each hallway we passed.

" This is a lovely house you have" I said looking up to him. He laughed opening up huge elegant double doors that led into an open study. He yanked me into the room quickly and shut the door fast, locking it. " So no one will bother us." He smirked and stepped closer to me. I remain calm having dealt with guys like him my whole life; people like this do not scare me anymore, they just more or less annoy me now. He was now chest to chest with me. As he was about to move his arms, I moved fast, taking his arm and locking it against his back; I pushed him into the wall nearest to us.

" What the heck is this!" He screamed. I pushed on his back harder against the wall as he squirmed. " Get off me!" that last comment made me laugh. I kicked the back of his leg making him fall to his knees. I still had his arm pinned against his back, holding it in place.

" I'm here under orders, for a client of mine; you cheated her out of everything she owns. She and her family have to live on the street now thanks to you." I pulled up hard on his arm, making him cry out in pain.

" I'll give you whatever you want! Really I will, money isnt a problem" he begged.

" No thanks." I then hit him in the neck, making him fall to the side hitting the ground with a thud. Taking my handgun out from underneath my dress I pointed it at him. I have never had a problem with killing, but I have a problem with watching as someones life is taken away from them, so before I pull the trigger, I turn my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to my office opened, Sakura then stepped in. Her black dress and hair still neat as can be, not a fly away in sight. That shows me she had no problem completing her job.

" I take it went well?" I said sitting back in my chair.

" Yep" she said, throwing her jobs old wallet onto my desk. " His wallet has over three thousand dollars in it, make sure that goes to my client and her family."

" Of course." I said while picking up the wallet " I will make sure to tell her you requested that as well, normally whatever you find in you job's wallets you can keep. You know that." I looked up at Sakura. She gave my a smile in return.

" I know, but she needs it way more than I do." Sakura said then turned to leave.

" Have a nice night Sakura". I said has she closed my office door.

* * *

><p>It has been a few months since I have needed or seen Sakura, many clients have come in but none has come with a challenging job that will challenge Sakura the least bit. Today though, that has changed. A women needing our assistants had come into my office earlier this morning. Her husband is a " cheating loser" as she had put it. He is a CEO of a very big corporation and travels a lot, or so the woman thought. She went to surprise him last weekend and found him with another girl. After that, she had done some snooping around and found out that her so called " husband" has two wives, and countless girlfriends on the side. The woman wants him gone; she and his other wife has already filed for a divorce, and intend to split his millions three ways: some will go to her and his other wife and the rest to a children's home. But what makes this job challenging is this man has bodyguards and they have the right to bare arms. Sakura is one of my only skilled enough employees who has enough practice and skill to be safe enough to handle this kind of job.<p>

* * *

><p>I slid open the window at the my next job's house. Man oh man his place was gigantic. Definitely one of the biggest houses I have broken into. I checked my watch, it was going on five; my client's husband should be leaving his office in five minutes to make his way down to his kitchen for dinner. I held onto the tree branch I am sitting on and climbed through the second story window. I left it open just in case I needed a quick exit, and moved towards the door; opening it to the what I guess is a guest room and peeking out into the hallway: nothing. I ran down the hall quietly and maneuvered myself around towards my job's office where my client said it would be. I heard talking for around the corner. Pressing myself against the wall I looked slowly around the corner and saw two large guys dressed in suits standing out front of what should be my jobs office. I noticed black sleek guns at their sides, as well as knives clamped around their waists.<p>

Turning the corner fast I stepped out in front of them and crossed my arms. They turned and looked at me, the one on the right side of the door put his hand on his gun. But it was the other one that spoke first.

" How'd you get in here little girl?" He mimicked me, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

" Through the window." I smile. Then I ran at him, throwing myself on top of him catching him off guard and in seconds I had knocked him out. I looked back up at the other guy, he was shaking with his gun in his hands pointed at me.

" Who are you!" he shouted, " and what do you want!" I took a step towards him " Do not come any closer or I will shoot!" The tip of the gun was almost touching my forehead when I stopped and stared at him.

" Then shoot me"

" what?" he gaped at me. I sighed, and grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling it to the side of me than quickly with the opening my movement had given me I punished him in the jaw. Still holding his wrist with one hand I grabbed his upper forearm with my other hand and slammed my knee into his elbow, not only did he let go of the gun but his elbow was now hanging limp at his side in a awkward angle. He screamed out in pain, Before he could make anymore noise I knocked him out. I did not kill either of them because I that was my job and I not going to take someone's life away if I am not hired to do so. I stepped over the guards body and pushed open the door to my jobs office, he was sitting in his chair; pale white, staring at me as I entered. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him, he stood quickly and backed up against the wall.

" What do you want with me?" he looked at me with terror.

" You know why I am here" I said, his expression then changed suddenly. He smiled at me, then took a step toward me. This threw me off, I stumbled and took a step back. Which was my mistake, right when I took that step back he took out his gun that he was hiding behind his back and shot me. The bullet grazed my shoulder making me winced in pain. Not trying to let the pain get to me I reacted out fast and knocked the gun out of his hand and grab him by his shirt.

" I will give you credit on your acting, but other than that you are a dead man" he spit at me, his saliva slowly sliding down my cheek. I reached for my gun that I had tied to my thigh, then suddenly I was thrown to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and falling hard to the ground. I cried out in pain.

Brushing my pink hair out of my face with my shaking hands, pain erupts through my bleeding shoulder from moving it too fast. I pressed my hand over the wound. Looking up my eyes widened, standing in front of me was a tall man; his black short hair matched his dark onyx eyes, he was gorgeous. He stood over me with a gun pointed at my head, I looked over to my job, he was on the floor with blood pouring out of his side and he was not moving. The man moved, he was almost a blur and before I had time to react, He knocked me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize in advance for my awful grammar and spelling! I know it is bad so please bare with me! It would help me tremendously for reviews about what you would like to see in future chapters or guess what will happen next in the following ones. I will look forward to reading them! I will also try and upload as much as I can especially since winter break coming along soon. Hope you enjoy the new chapter3

* * *

><p>When I was younger I was always told that my looks could kill someone if I was not careful, right now I wish that could happen. When I finally come too, I can not see anything and I am laying on a damp cold floor. My wrist and ankles are tied together rendering my movements. As my eyes start to adjust to the dark I see solid bars in front of me and the memories from the day before come rushing back to me. I scoot up till my back hits the back wall of the cell and I sit up, trying to wiggle my hand out of the rope.<p>

" ughh" I failed and gave up.

" You're not going to get out of that you know" A male voice rang out in front of me. Causing me to jump in surprise, looking forward I squint my eyes trying to at least make out an outline of the male standing just a few feet away.

" Does not hurt to try…. Who are you?" From the looks on the mans outline he looks to be about 6'1-6'2 but I can not be too sure.

" Naruto! and yours?"

" You kidnapped me and you do not even know my name?!" I said harshly.

" Calm down! I was not even the one that kidnapped you, Sasuke was." He laughed.

" Sasuke?" I said in a confused tone. " Does this Sasuke guy have a reason for knocking me out and holding me in a gross cell?"

" I'd tell you if I knew, I am just here because he told me to watch you." I heard a swipe of a match, his face lit up showing some of his fetchers. Watching him closely as he lit a tall candle in his other hand then blew the match out and toss it too the side, He opened the cell door and walked up close to me and set the candle on the floor.

" You know it would be a lot easier if you turned on the lights." I said sarcastically, and again he laughed.

" I would but we have no electricity down here." He turned his back on me when he walked out of the cell and returned in seconds with a plate in one hand and water in the other.

"Eat up" He flashed his white teeth at me after he set down the contents in his hands then untied my wrist. I Looked down at the food and water and rubbed my wrist trying to get the feeling back in them, when I looked back up to thank him; he was gone and the cell door was shut.

* * *

><p>Naruto has came back and talked to me everyday over the past few weeks, it is the only thing I can look forward to. It is strange to think that I've become friends with my captors partner and I've learned a little more about him. Naruto is Sasuke's partner; who had taken me in the first place and works for a company similar to the one I work for. I still have know idea why I am here and everytime I ask Naruto he always somehow changes the subject.<p>

I open my eyes as I hear the cell door open and peel my body off of the cold floor. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark and then I tried to greet Naruto, but I stop myself. The figure standing in front of me was taller and more muscular than Naruto, I scoot back toward the wall trying to put some space in between us. My legs shake from the stiffness of not using them for too long.

"Get up". the male said in a stern voice. I braced myself against the wall trying to stand but losing my balance I fall back on the floor; wincing in pain. I try to stand again but this time I took my time doing so. When I finally got up on shaky legs I look up to him.

" Follow me". The male turned around and started for the door.

" What a man of words" I mumbled to myself following him out of the cell, he turned around and glared at me but didn't say anything in return. As I walked out relief flowed through me, getting out of that cage is definitely one of the best things that has happened to me. When we got out of what I guess is the basement, the muscular guy opened the door at the top of the staircase and the light hit me like a brick. But what hit me the hardest was the males appearance, with his jet black hair and eyes to match. I realized two things, this man is Sasuke; the guy who knocked me out and made me sit in a cell for weeks without a frickin shower. He was also easily one of the most attractive guys I have seen, and I really hated myself for admitting that.


End file.
